Misunderstanding
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Os dois ainda não se deram conta, mas algumas vezes é impossível negar o óbvio e ficarem separados apenas prova o quanto se amam. Não há limites para algo assim, é impossível deter um cataclisma do tamanho do amor dos dois. PadAckles


**Misunderstanding**

Autor: ShiryuForever94

Fandom: Supernatural, Real Person (Actor's Fic)

Categoria: Slash M/M, PadAckles, SongFic (Fight for You – Morgan Page)

Advertências: insinuação de sexo entre homens

Classificação: R

Capítulos: OneShot

Completa: [X] Yes [] No

Beta-reader: Shakal (obrigada, querido, por aturar meus surtos)

Resumo: Jensen e Jared ainda não se deram conta, mas algumas vezes é impossível negar o óbvio e ficarem separados apenas prova o quanto se amam. Não há limites para algo assim, é impossível deter um cataclisma do tamanho do amor dos dois.

ATENÇÃO: Em minha recente viagem à Vancouver, para a convenção Salute to Supernatural, tive a oportunidade de andar pela cidade e visitar algumas locações de SPN. Agora me sinto bem mais informada para fazer comentários sobre a cidade em minhas fanfics, bem como ao estar perto de Jared, Jensen e outros atores, tive lá minhas impressões. Eis a primeira das minhas fanfictions que serão reflexo da viagem que fiz. Espero que gostem.

Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Disclaimer: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Avisos:

Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos

Tema adulto, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Sem flammers, baixarias e crises histéricas ok? Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

Um olhar perdido na escuridão. Não havia holofotes, não havia palmas, não havia fãs. Uma noite bonita, um clima até ameno para os padrões de Vancouver.

As ruas de calçadas perfeitas, com pessoas de várias etnias durante o verão de férias da maioria dos países do Hemisfério Norte.

Andava por ali, apenas observando idas e vindas, ainda anônimo pois que de calça jeans como tantos outros, um boné e camisa de mangas longas na cor azul marinho, além dos tênis, não parecia nada além de um homem qualquer, um turista ou talvez um canadense.

Só que ele era Jensen Ackles e estava perdido e não era nas ruas.

Sempre os outros. Era sempre assim que o inferno começava. Uma opinião de um jornalista, uma idéia de alguém numa entrevista, uma foto, uma filmagem, uma palavra.

No começo, totalmente apaixonados, ele e Jared já não estavam ligando para mais nada. No entanto...

Não! Nem pensar que a paixão houvesse acabado, muito menos o amor. Quando que Jensen ia conseguir deixar de amar Padalecki? Podiam até se separar, mas Jensen o teria na alma e coração por toda a vida...

Pensar naquilo fez o texano de Dallas ficar sem ar e arquejar no meio da rua. Uma brisa fria, pois Vancouver tinha essa característica: ventos.

Ventos...

Engraçado, Jensen riu tristemente pensando que ventos, liberdade, alegria, tudo combinava com Padalecki.

_Meeting you here, the night's alight with midnight cheer_

_Encontrando você aqui, a noite está acesa com o ânimo da meia noite_

_Our dust still unsettled, I feel the plucking of our petals_

_Nossa poeira ainda não se acalmou, eu sinto nossas pétalas sendo arrancadas_

_I'm drawing circles don't you know, protect the seed that wants to grow_

_Eu estou desenhando círculos, você não sabe? Proteja a semente que quer crescer_

_To a garden, pardon my territory_

_Até ser um jardim, perdoe meu território_

Força, movimento, emoção, ação, gargalhadas, olhares cheios de sorrisos, covinhas, jeito de abraçar o mundo com seu jeitão amigável e coração cheio de amor.

Amor.

O pensamento no outro era tão constante. Tão obsessivo. E Jensen sabia que era uma obsessão boa, não algo destrutivo ou danoso.

Será que era seu jeito sério demais? Seu humor ácido? O que houvera com eles dois?

- "Quero ser seu sonho, Jay, não seu pesadelo. Sou capaz de aceitar que você não me ame, mas não consigo aceitar que mesmo me amando, tenhamos que ficar separados..."

Os outros.

Um contingente de assessores, seguranças, fotógrafos, pessoas do set, fãs.

Um mundo de ouvidos e olhos para minuciar tudo que falavam, tudo que faziam. Uma verdadeira horda de malucos. Ou assim pensava Jensen.

E não queria, nem podia, ter raiva deles. Quem busca a fama, quem é reconhecido por ser algo, tem que aprender a lidar com assédio, com atenção em excesso, com ódio...

Claro que sim! Fama atraía ódio, era algo tão sabido quanto que o poder inebriava homens e mulheres.

E agora Jensen estava sozinho por Jared querer protegê-lo...

E Ackles não sabia o que doía mais: a falta que sentia dele ou o fato de que Padalecki o amava tanto que se separara dele...

Ameaças de gente enlouquecida que não conseguia compreender que os dois eram... Amigos.

Antes de tudo e acima de tudo, eram amigos.

Ameaças de pessoas que gostariam muito de ser tão grandes, tão famosas, tão apaixonadas. Ou apenas que queriam notoriedade. Talvez sentirem-se alguém por atacarem eles dois.

Alguns fãs, Jensen preferia não ter.

Prova disso eram algumas cartas cheias de ameaças veladas contra Jensen, contra Danneel, que chegavam na casa dos pais do loiro.

Até pedira, na convenção do final de agosto, em Vancouver, que parassem de mandar coisas insanas como roupas íntimas usadas para seus pais... Era o cúmulo da loucura! (1)

_I'd fight for you_

_Eu lutaria por você_

_I never knew that I could feel this way_

_Eu nunca soube que podia me sentir assim_

_I'm right for you_

_Eu sou certo para você_

_This kinda love don't happen everyday_

_Esse tipo de amor não acontece todo dia_

Parou na frente da loja de Salvatore Ferragamo na Robson Street. Estava sem saber para onde ir. Seu hotel era ali perto. Já não morava com Jared. (2)

Aliás, para todos os efeitos, Jared não era mais seu par...

Uma ferida rasgou-se no coração de Ackles ao pensar nisso. Não queria pensar, não tinha coragem de parar e imaginar o rosto dele, o sorriso dele.

O problema é que só pensava nisso.

Simplesmente porque o amava e queria muito ser apenas uma pessoa desconhecida para poder amar Jared sem ter que se esconder tanto. Queria tanto seu Pada Ursão de volta...

Fechou os olhos por instantes e só descobriu que lágrimas corriam quando soluçou. Onde estava sua vida se Jared não estava nela? No sucesso como diretor? No casamento com Danneel? Nos milhões de dólares?

Nunca se sentira tão pobre na vida...

Pois sua riqueza não era possível de contar, sua riqueza era o sorriso animado de Jared de manhã cedo na casa que antes dividiam. Seu maior tesouro eram os suspiros apaixonados, os gemidos entrecortados de Jared quando faziam amor.

Sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso e pegou-o. Cliff. Claro que era Cliff.

- "Estou bem, não fui assassinado, embora morrer não pareça muito ruim hoje..."

- "Sabe que não deve sair por aí sem seguranças."

- "Eu sei. No entanto, não me sinto eu mesmo hoje... Como ele está?" Nem precisava explicar. Cliff sabia muito bem de quem Jensen estava falando.

- "Mais mudo que um caixão. Vocês precisam resolver isso." Cliff não era má pessoa. Talvez um pouco chato de vez em quando, mas gostava deles, protegia-os. Até deles mesmos.

- "Ele acha que é melhor assim, o que posso fazer?"

_Be friendly but cautious, you're gonna have to count your losses_

_Seja amigável, mas cauteloso, você vai ter que contar suas perdas_

_Easily attracted, but dangerous to get distracted_

_Facilmente atraído, mas é perigoso ser distraído_

_I'm drawing circles don't you know, protect the seed that wants to grow_

_Eu estou desenhando círculos, voce não sabe? Proteja a semente que quer crescer_

_To a garden, pardon my territory_

_E virar um jardim, perdoe meu território_

- "Ir atrás dele e fazê-lo mudar de idéia." Foi a resposta do segurança dos J2 que sabia muito bem a imensidão do amor entre eles.

- "Ele não quer falar comigo. Ele se afastou de mim para me proteger. Ele fez isso por amor, será que é tão difícil entender?" Jensen sentia o coração doer tanto que podia cortar seu peito com uma faca que a dor não seria tão grande.

- "Faça alguma coisa. Vai deixar que os outros decidam o que vocês são um para o outro? Tem certeza que isso não é assunto apenas de vocês? Quantas vezes mais irei dizer que o mundo não tem nada que ver com o amor que sentem? São duas almas tão complementares que é impossível separar um do outro. É como querer dissociar o ar da respiração, o sangue do coração... É loucura." Cliff sentia-se tão velho às vezes.

- "Eu vou para o hotel daqui a pouco. Se o vir, ou falar com ele..."

- "Vou cuidar dele, eu sei, até logo." Cliff desligou o fone e revirou os olhos. Como era possível duas pessoas se amarem tanto e o não entenderem que era algo incontrolável? Grande em excesso, forte demais.

Jensen não era um homem modesto, muito menos humilde. Tinha o gênio forte, a voz firme, o andar resoluto. Só que, naquele momento, tudo que gostaria de fazer era estar nos braços de Padalecki. Só isso...

Era pedir demais?

O telefone. De novo. Cliff, provavelmente. Revirou os olhos. – "Que é agora, Cliff?"

Silêncio.

- "Alô?" A voz de Jensen soava alta, era um tom naturalmente firme e imponente. – "Se não quer falar comigo, por que me ligou? Algum tipo novo de masoquismo ou seria sadismo?" Claro que Jensen sabia quem era. O respirar ao fundo. O jeito de puxar o ar.

Jared Padalecki.

- "Não vai dizer nada, eu vou desligar."

- "Masoquismo." Finalmente Jared respondeu. A voz era firme também, mas eivada de tristeza. – "Ouvir você é tudo que me restou."

Jensen pensou seriamente em pegar uma perfuratriz e furar a cabeça de Padalecki para colocar algum juízo dentro. – "Tem horas que não sei porque eu te amo." Jensen falou sem dúvida alguma. – "Volta logo pra casa, porra!"

_I'd fight for you_

_Eu lutaria por você_

_I never knew that I could feel this way_

_Eu nunca soube que podia me sentir assim_

_I'm right for you_

_Eu sou certo para você_

_This kinda love don't happen everyday_

_Esse tipo de amor não acontece todo dia_

- "Não moramos mais juntos." Foi a resposta de Padalecki.

- "Sua casa é no meu coração, imbecil."

Silêncio.

Arfares, de novo.

- "Onde você está?" Padalecki perguntou, enfim. – "Está meio frio hoje. Já jantou?"

Se Jared queria irritar Jensen, estava conseguindo. Diabos de diálogo normal quando o mundo inteiro deles estava desabando! – "Eu quem pergunto. Onde se enfiou? Por que você simplesmente desapareceu."

- "Whistler." Foi a resposta calma de Jared. – "Mesmo hotel, mesmo quarto da última vez. Precisava me sentir seguro e em paz. Foi o único local que me ocorreu."

- "Sozinho?" Perguntar foi algo que Jensen fez a contragosto, se ele tivesse levado a mulher para lá...

- "Se duvidar, ainda é nossa cama..." Padalecki falou enquanto respirava fundo. – "Pararam de jogar notinhas sobre você na imprensa?"

- "Você agora tem um caso com o Misha..." Jensen respirou fundo. – "Chego em três horas. Também posso alugar um jatinho."

- "Eu não disse pra você vir para cá!" Jared falou alto, tremendo. Droga! Ele e sua grande boca. Não devia ter contado onde estava. Seu coração tinha mais força que sua vontade, pelo visto.

- "Eu não preciso da sua autorização." Jensen retrucou como se fosse absolutamente a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Bem, na verdade era... Uma das características do loiro era simplesmente resolver.

Silêncio.

Então...

- "Para com isso, Jared Tristan Padalecki. Eu o conheço muito bem. Jamais me ligaria, jamais me diria onde está se eu não pudesse escolher ir atrás de você." Jensen falou mais baixo, e feito um louco mordido por uma abelha, principiou a correr de volta para seu hotel. Se corresse bastante, chegaria a tempo de tomarem café da manhã juntos.

_I'd fight for you_

_Eu lutaria por você_

_I didn't wanna have to raise my voice_

_Eu não queria ter que levantar minha voz_

_I'm right for you_

_Eu sou certo para você_

_You really leave me with no choice_

_Você realmente não me deixa escolha alguma_

- "Jensen." Jared riu sozinho. Aquele era Jensen. Perigava ele alugar mesmo um jatinho e ir atrás dele. Aliás, Ackles já fizera isso... Uma vez...

- "Seu tom de voz mudou." Ackles estava com taquicardia. – "Volta pra mim, Jared... Para com essa armação de você e Misha. Simplesmente vamos voltar ao que sempre fomos: um casal." O loiro estava ligeiramente sem ar.

- "Tudo em mim é melhor perto de você. Só que você vai ser diretor, você tem uma carreira, nós teremos filhos, é um sonho seu e..." Jay parou de falar, sentindo de repente uma tremenda vontade de chorar. – "E eu nunca deixei de amar você."

- "E vai me dizer que está fazendo isso com meu coração para me poupar? Acha que eu prefiro ter uma vida retinha e feliz, ser um amor de pessoa a estar com você? Acha mesmo isso?" Jensen estava com medo... Medo de perder para sempre aquela pessoa tão maravilhosa que era Jared.

- "Eu acho que você não é capaz de pensar racionalmente quando eu estou envolvido." Jared mordeu os lábios com força. Era exatamente aquela conversa que não queria ter... Por que telefonara? Por que?

Porque Jared amava Jensen...

_So what do you want and what are you thinking?_

_Então, o que você quer e o que você está pensando?_

_Isn't it about time you stuck up for me?_

_Já não é tempo de você se prender a mim?_

_But what you can't see is we're under siege_

_Mas o que você não pode ver é que nós estamos cercados_

_And I only fight because I believe_

_E eu só luto por que eu acredito(tenho fé)_

_Not gonna share you no_

_Não vou te dividir com ninguém, não_

- "Eu acho que sou capaz de tomar minhas próprias decisões. Eu chego aí em pouco tempo. Vou apenas avisar Danneel. Onde está sua mulher?" Jensen fazia planos, preparava seu espírito. Precisava de Jared, queria-o de volta e, se a solução era ir buscá-lo, iria.

- "Ela foi ver os pais. Eu preferi vir pra cá."

- "Porque sentiu minha falta?" O desenho de um sorriso safado no rosto bonito do loiro.

- "Desde o dia em que eu disse que não ia mais vê-lo que eu sinto sua falta. Eu nasci pra sentir sua falta. E essa conversa está muito emotiva."

- "Por que você é um canceriano sensível e eu um pisciano atípico?"

- "Quer parar de decifrar tudo sobre o que sinto?"

- "Não posso, faz parte da minha natureza. Amar você é como respirar, Jared, entenda isso. Não posso viver sem."

Jared ficou respirando do outro lado. Não tinha certeza do que deveria fazer, embora soubesse exatamente o que gostaria de fazer. Inspirou bem fundo. - "Vem pra mim, Jen..."

Aquela única frase disparou toda a adrenalina possível no corpo de Jensen. Ele quase gritou. - "Eu vou te fazer implorar, Padalecki..."

_I'd fight for you_

_Eu lutaria por você_

_I never knew that I could feel this way_

_Eu nunca soube que podia me sentir assim_

_I'm right for you_

_Eu sou certo para você_

_This kinda love don't happen everyday_

_Esse tipo de amor não acontece todo dia_

- "Eu vou adorar pedir..." Jared entregava os pontos. Não era possível aquilo, não conseguia, não queria conseguir. Que tudo fosse pra qualquer lugar. Ele só tinha uma coisa em mente: Jensen Ross Ackles. - "Freta um jato. Não vou agüentar esperar duas horas e meia. Que feitiço você jogou em mim, Jen? Eu nem consigo respirar..."

- "Eu compro uma companhia aérea se for preciso. E, a propósito..." Jensen arfava pois estava correndo feito um louco de volta ao hotel. Subiu de escadas, feito um maníaco, pressa demais para esperar o elevador.

- "Jens..." Padalecki já estava implorando.

- "Eu te amo." Jensen falou alto e claro enquanto atirava roupas dentro de uma sacola de viagem. - "Peça vinho."

- "Tinto." Jared respondeu sentindo o corpo formigar.

- "Peça um jantar." Jensen colocou a bolsa de viagem no braço e saiu batendo a porta. Não levara minutos. Ser homem tinha vantagens. Era rápido quando queria.

- "Filé alto com cogumelos e batatas coradas." Padalecki sorria. Estava tão feliz.

- "E, por favor..." Jensen agora pegava um táxi. Eles sabiam tudo que havia para saber um do outro.

- "A cama estará quente... Vou estar sem roupa. E quente também..." Jared arfava ao telefone.

- "Deus, Jared... Eu vou te partir ao meio." Jensen nem se preocupou com a cara do motorista.

- "Me quebra... Eu vou deixar e pedir mais." Padalecki jogou o orgulho fora e gemeu baixo ao telefone.

- "Vou devorar você." O loiro rosnou ao telefone celular.

- "Vou retribuir te fazendo gozar loucamente." Jared gemeu em resposta. - "Vem logo..."

- "Nunca mais me deixe." Jensen arfou tentando não explodir dentro das calças.

- "Foram os piores dias da minha vida. Foi preciso, eu só queria proteger você."

- "- "Serão os melhores dias da sua vida quando eu chegar aí e, não me proteja, eu também sei lutar minhas batalhas. Se for preciso, eu vou pedir sua ajuda."

_I'd fight for you_

_Eu lutaria por você_

_I didn't wanna have to raise my voice_

_Eu não queria ter que levantar minha voz_

_I'm right for you_

_Eu sou certo para você_

_You really leave me with no choice_

_Você realmente não me deixa escolha alguma_

- "Eu te amo, Jen." Jared falou com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto, as covinhas se formando como se ele fosse uma criança.

- "Eu vou te mostrar o quanto eu retribuo." Jensen gemeu, sem pudor algum. - "Eu vou ao inferno por você. Sabe que eu posso ser o Dean, não sabe?"

- "Adoro Wincest..." Jared respondeu.

- "Desde quando?" Jensen riu baixo.

- "Desde que eu seja o Sam e você seja o Dean."

- "Posso matar a Ruby também?"

- "Ela nunca existiu. É apenas um personagem numa peça de teatro." Jared falou sentindo-se exatamente daquele jeito. Que sua vida era Jensen e ninguém mais.

_I'd fight for you_

_Eu lutaria por você_

_I'm right for you_

_Eu sou certo para você_

_

* * *

_

(1) Isso realmente aconteceu, Jensen pediu por favor que parassem de mandar coisas para seus pais.

(2) Informação dada por Cliff, segurança dos J2 que também participou da Convenção.


End file.
